User talk:Xerxes
X - Perhaps we should collaborate on that Title Icons project you have started. It's an _outstanding_ concept, and it looks like you cracked it and figured out how they did it over at Wookieepedia (or else, you came up with one helluva emulator). But, I think it could be pushed over the top with use of actual icons substituted for the big text. Thoughts? -- Hawke / Rtufo 21:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) * I'd welcome any input. Let's collaborate away. The text is just a temporary placeholder intended to ensure that the javascript works. I've been playing around with images on my sandbox page, feel free to make your own changes there to try things out. As a bit of background.... The idea to implement came from a discussion on the MUSH about how to make people feel more comfortable with using the wiki as a source of information. One of the ideas that seemed to gain traction was giving MUSH staff an easy way to grant pages an official "seal of approval". -- Xerxes 21:53, 30 October 2007 (UTC) ---- To the issue you asked about, yes. Yes it is. Danik and I coordinated that while connected to the MUSH. If you have any questions regarding it and/or its uses & purposes, please catch one of us in-game. Thanks -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:09, 27 September 2006 (UTC) (By all means delete this posting after reading it) ---- See ''Listing of empty/sparse CSA articles'' By all means, the articles in this section can be delegated out to others. There are plenty of resources that can be consulted, too... Wookieepedia, sourcebooks, RP logs, player websites, novels, comic books... heck, ask an RPAdmin if they know any additional information that might be useful to include in articles about these CSA topics. -- Hawke / Rtufo 19:54, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ---- I have to give you props... that Sheet template is snazzy. Seems you've been doing your Wiki-speak homework, and implement it quite well. Thank you from a fellow wikadmin. -- Hawke / Rtufo 00:12, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ---- By the way, Xerxes, I had noticed you placed the deletion template on that forum posting... as an administrator, you can delete your own articles! --Danik Kreldin 17:57, 5 April 2007 (UTC) *My intent was to give everyone fair warning that it was going to be deleted, in case anyone wanted to stop me or archive the information. -- Xerxes 18:00, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Categories Thanks for the categorization fixes. They've been in need of a revamp. --Danik Kreldin 18:31, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I left that bboard post about GTS. It was my understanding that GTS was a BSS-created cover business, and as such I placed the add. If it's an official CSA business, let me know and I'll make changes. I have several BC quota used up by GTS rooms and exits. --Scaven 20:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Bots Do you know anything about setting up/operating a Wiki bot? --Danik Kreldin 20:13, 29 November 2007 (UTC) * Not really, no. It might require the involvement of the wikia staff, and I'd recommend seeking their more experienced wiki insights. -- Xerxes 20:28, 29 November 2007 (UTC)